marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Haller
David Charles Haller, more commonly known as Legion, is a mutant. Diagnosed as schizophrenic at a young age, David is a haunted man, trying to find his way back to sanity, but he's getting tired and is about to give up when he meets the girl of his dreams. Biography ''Legion David is the son of Charles Xavier a mutant telepath and Gabrielle a Holocaust survivor. Shortly after David’s birth Charles traveled to meet another fellow mutant named Amahl Farouk who possessed similar abilities. However upon finding out that Farouk was an immoral awful man who abused his powers the two became enemies and were locked in a battle on the Astral Plane in which Charles seemingly won. However unknowst to Charles, Farouk entered the mind of David who was also a mutant like his father. Seeing that David was no longer safe Charles left David with the Haller family. David was raised alongside his older sister Amy and their dog, King, in the countryside so their father, an astronomer, could study the stars. From a young age, David seemed unusual. Starting when he was about ten or eleven years old, he heard voices in his head and experienced delusions. When he was upset, inanimate objects seemed to fly around the room, and he was plagued by a recurring hallucination of a creature he called "the Devil with the Yellow Eyes". In high school, he was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and given a medication. In college, he began seeing a therapist, Dr. Poole, about his unusual condition. In secret, however, he would steal the doctor's money and use it to buy drugs. He grew addicted, hoping the drugs would silence the voices in his head. Here, he befriended Lenny Busker, another mentally ill drug addict. In the meantime, he began dating a woman named Philly. One day, Philly and David got into a heated fight when she found him very high with Lenny, even though David and Philly had made plans for later that day. Angry, David had an intense hallucination of destroying his kitchen using only his mind. Sometime later, Philly and David's ten-month relationship came to an end, and David was expelled from college. The voices continued and one day, despite the protests of the voices, he attempted to hang himself. He strangely survived, and his family decided to admit him to Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. Six years later, David and Lenny met a new patient at Clockworks, a woman their age named Syd Barrett. David immediately developed an attraction to Syd, and they began dating. Mysteriously, Syd refused to allow anyone to touch her in any way, not even her new boyfriend. Dr. Kissinger later stated that Syd had recovered, and she would be returned to her family. Impulsively, David kissed her good-bye, and he suddenly discovered why Syd had been so obstinate about being touched - Syd was a mutant, a human with uncanny abilities. In her case, she could switch bodies with other people through physical contact. In Syd's body, David was confused for the real Syd and wandered around the hospital, where he was shocked to find a painting of Lenny on the wall, apparently done in blood. As Syd, he was escorted from Clockworks. Just before leaving, he spotted two cars. The passengers of one car included a mysterious older man, while the other car carried a younger man and woman about David's age. He went into the city and stopped at an outdoor cafe. Two hours later, David's own returned to him. He went to his sister Amy's house. She agreed to let him stay for a few days, and introduced him to Ben, her new husband. Amy showed him to the spare bedroom, where David was met with another surprise - Lenny appeared in the room. Lenny explained that her bloody portrait at Clockworks was no coincidence; she had been accidentally killed by Syd in David's body. She then gleefully told David that "they" would be after him for Lenny's death. Sure enough, the police called David in about Lenny's fate. He was interrogated by two men, one of whom David recognized as the man from the car outside the hospital. They hooked David up to a machine, citing that they needed to run some tests to be sure David was not a danger to himself or anyone else. David told the men his story, but as he grew increasingly frustrated, the objects and people in the room were lifted into the air, knocking them unconscious. Soon after, the room was filled with a gas that knocked David out. When he awoke, he was tied to a chair and power cables in the middle of a swimming pool. The interrogator demanded to know where Syd was. In the middle of the stint, David's mind traveled, and he was met by Syd. She confirmed David's suspicions -- these men were not cops at all, but members of Division Three, a secret government agency that targeted mutants, and Syd intended to rescue him. Once he was back in the moment, David slyly slipped out of the chair and into the water. Syd pulled him out and introduced him to two of her allies, the passengers of the second car at Clockworks - Ptonomy Wallace and Kerry Loudermilk. The four mutants escaped the facility and traveled to the mutants' secret refuge, a place they called "Summerland", where David was welcomed to the group and introduced to their leader, Dr. Melanie Bird.1 Melanie believed David's "symptoms" were actually his mutant powers, specifically telepathy. She taught David how to use his telepathy, and brought him to see Ptonomy to get a better understanding of what triggers his powers. Ptonomy used his mental powers to project himself, David, and Melanie into David's earliest memories of his schizophrenia, including an incident when he levitated things in his bedroom while his father was reading him a story, The World's Angriest Boy in the World, a picture book about a boy who beheads his mother for trying to send him to bed. They also relived a tense session with Dr. Poole and one adventure with Lenny in which she stole a stove and they tried to re-sell it in exchange for drugs. Melanie noticed that once the David in the memory had gotten very high, he reacted strangely to Lenny. The David of the present day could not bring himself to admit that he had seen another vision of "the Devil with the Yellow Eyes". Back in reality, Syd explained to David how she became involved with Summerland. After she found herself in David's body, she lost control of his powers, and accidentally killed Lenny. The sudden surge of power caught Melanie's attention. Unfortunately, Division Three also took notice. Syd was eventually intercepted by Melanie's group, and then went with Ptonomy and Kerry to rescue David. Later, a scientist named Dr. Cary Loudermilk attempted to get a better understanding of David's mind. In the process, David had a vision of Amy at Clockworks, and realized that Division Three had his sister. David prepared to leave the others and rescue Amy, but was persuaded by Syd to stay and further develop his powers.2 David told Dr. Bird about his sister, who decided that memory work had to be accelerated. Ptonomy, Melanie, and David further explored the memory of the day he destroyed his kitchen. Melanie explained that David was not only a telepath, but also had telekinesis. The mutants looked for what triggered David's powers, but something appeared to be blocking Ptonomy from exploring David's mind. Immediately, David saw yet another vision of "the Devil with the Yellow Eyes" and in a panic, he teleported them all out of his memories and back into reality, something Ptonomy had not thought possible. Dr. Loudermilk hooked David up to the MRI again to model David's brainwaves and take hormone readings. At first, he simply relived a boyhood Halloween, when all of sudden, the scene changed dramatically: his dog, King, ran away and he wandered into a somber field, where he came face to face with the title character of The World's Angriest Boy in the World. Then it changed again when the apparition of Lenny appeared. She chastised David for wasting his time selfishly when Amy was still being held prisoner by Division Three. She also warned him against Melanie, when David once again saw Amy, begging for his help. The stress and confusion piled up, and the room began to shake. Syd entered the room to help him, and as a result the pair experienced a vision of Amy being terrorized by Division Three, telling her about her brother's powers and tried to coerce Amy into helping them find David and "turn him off". Suddenly, on of the agents reached for the spectral David and Syd, apparently having seen them. Fortunately, the pair vanished. Syd and David manifested again in the middle of a lake and explained what had they had seen to Melanie, Cary, and Ptonomy. Melanie recognized the agent - his name was Walter, a former ally of Melanie's husband Oliver when Summerland was founded. Melanie explained that David could not go back to Division Three for risk of exposing himself or all of them. Melanie requested that David be sedated temporarily so she could have unfiltered access to his mind so get a better understanding of his powers. Reluctantly, David agreed, and Syd agreed to enter his mind alongside Ptonomy, David, and Melanie. The sedation kept David's rational mind from entering the memory landscape, and so he manifested as a young boy. Since Syd's powers did not work outside the physical world, David and Syd were able to embrace for the first time. This time, Syd received an unsettling feeling and asked Ptonomy to return them to the real world, but he was met with a similar force of resistance. David's boyhood self ran away, and Syd gave chase throughout a series of memories, and the pair found themselves reliving the same nightmare from David's MRI - cornered by the angry boy, who then transformed into the Devil with the Yellow Eyes. Syd urged David to wake up, and Syd and Ptonomy were able to return to reality. Melanie forcibly awoke after an encounter with the yellow-eyed demon, but David remained under, which worried Syd intensely. Trapped in the Astral Plane, David gained consciousness and saw a figure dressed in a diving suit. The figure motioned for David to follow them and lead him to a large floating ice cube. The Ice cube was exquisitely decorated in a modernist style. As David took in his new surroundings, the figure disrobed revealing himself to be Oliver Bird, Melanie Birds husband. However, Oliver having had been in the astral Plane for years had his memories disheveled. Oliver had reassured David that the monster could not find him in the ice cube and that it was a safe place. He also alluded to the fact that Farouk made David forget things but David protested that there was no monster and it was just his psychology. David then stated that he needed to leave and save his sister. Reluctantly, Oliver let him return to the Astral Plane outside the ice cube but not before telling David that the monster was not a metaphor but more like a parasite. David then began to wander the subconscious land of the Astral Plane searching for a way out. As he wandered Farouk, disguised as Lenny, appeared as well as the rest of his childhood bedroom. David however was frustrated and not in the mood to play "Lenny's" games and attempted to leave the illusion bedroom only to find himself walking right back into it every time. "Lenny" told him that they needed to talk and that he screwed up trusting the mutants of Summerland leading them to become stuck in this place. David tried to defend them, saying Oliver told him it wasn't their fault before asking who "Lenny" really is. "Lenny" responded jokingly by singing "I'm you. I'm me. I'm everything you want to be." She then changed the subject to the fact that they needed to leave because everywhere David was she was there too. To motivate David and to activate his powers she showed him a image of what was occurring in the real world, where Sydney, Ptonomy, and Kerry were are all unconscious in the back of a van driven by Walter to Division 3. What David did not realize however was that Sydney and Walter had swapped bodies and that Syd, in Walter's body, was actually driving the mutants to safety. Angry and determined to save his girlfriend, David activated his powers and between David and Farouk's combined powers they were successfully able to reenter the real world, stop the truck, and release Syd's body (which was being controlled by Walter) and give her a knife. The real Syd woke up in time to stop Walter from killing David before attempting to chase her and stop her. David, not realizing the body swap, tackled Walter's body to the ground as the two swap bodies back. Now with his own body Walter shot Kerry in the shoulder before escaping. Bringing Kerry back to Summerland where Cary can treat her, David then spold to Melanie telling her that he met Oliver much to her surprise and shock. David also speaks with Syd who attempts to tell him what she, Ptonomy, and Cary discovered about his past, however, David does not want to know. Instead he shows her how he's learned to control his power placing their minds into an illusion of a beautiful white walled room by a beach. At first Sydney doesn't understand and becomes fearful when David touches her. But David explains that it's okay and this is a way for them to be together. The two then spend time together in the room naming it the White Room. Once Kerry becomes stable, David and Syd meet with Melanie where David tells her that he's going to rescue Amy in the morning. Melanie reiterates once again how this was a bad idea, but David had made up his mind to go and if Melanie didn’t want to help, she doesn't have to. Syd declares that she'll be going to rescue Amy too. Melanie continues to protest but David changes the topic to her husband. He tells her Oliver looks good and lives in an ice cube. Melanie reveals that he's been trapped in the astral plane for 21 years but before that he was like David, having psychic powers. He discovered the Astral Plane and spent more and more time in there until one day he didn't return. Melanie then asks David to bring him home. In the elevator, David and Syd talk about going to Division 3, with David optimistically saying it will be fun. Syd then asks David if they can return to the White Room, which they do. After having sex David asks if it was Syd's first time. Sydney reveals that her first time was with her mother's boyfriend when she was 16. She swapped bodies with her mother and they switched back while he was still inside her right as her mother walked in. Still in the White Room, Syd was asleep while David spoke with Lenny in a red lighted bathroom. Lenny convinced David to go to Division 3 alone as with their combined powers, they could easily take on the organization with everyone else just getting in the way. David angrily says that once they have Amy, they would return to Summerland. Sydney woke up and heard the two conversing and entered the bathroom only to find it empty. Traveling to Division 3, David destroyed the base, phased the soldiers into the ground and walls and most disturbingly of all even appeared to be enjoying himself while barely breaking a sweat. However, it was not David who was in control as Farouk had completely taken over David's body. Farouk found the cell where Amy was being held and asked Dennis Kissinger where she was now. Dr. Kissinger told him that Amy was in the interrogation room. Despite claiming he’ll free him David neither freed him or killed him and left Kissinger to rot. David then rescues his sister, killing everyone including Brubaker with the sole exception of Dr. Kissinger. Farouk/David then brought Amy to their childhood home. During the travel the real David reached out to Syd who had finished exploring the destroyed Division 3 with Melanie, Rudy, and Ptonomy. Sydney, now in the White Room with red light spilling through the windows,asked David if he was okay. David, however was unable to scream and shushed her before singing "Rainbow Connection" on a ukulele. During the song David gestured to the bathroom which was filled with red light, King the dog and The Angry Boy which were all forms of Farouk. Syd closed the door and David then gestured towards a telescope. When Sydney looked through it she saw his childhood house before coming back to reality. Meanwhile in the real world Farouk/David we’re now in his childhood home with Amy. Amy expressed her gratitude towards David for rescuing her before asking why they came to the house . She also told him that Division 3 alluded to the Summerland mutants David was working with and their base of operations. David/Farouk reassured her that they would be joining them shortly but first he wanted to talk to her alone. Amy asked what he would like to talk about and David reveals he knows she has secret about him. "Lenny" then emerged from the mirror and terrified Amy who began crying. Farouk then took on David's form once again and begged Amy to tell her the secret. Amy, disoriented, finally revealed to David he was adopted much to David’s shock. She also explained that she didn’t know who his real father was and that their parents were going to tell him but he then became sick and upset and they feared making things worse for him. Around this time, the Summerland team entered the house only to find that there was no sound. As the team explored the house they were tormented by Farouk. Sydney managed to find Amy in the bedroom. However, Amy was sitting comatose-like and staring at a mirror. Syd tried to wake her until "Lenny appeared", and chokes her before throwing her against the wall where David sat also in a comatose state. While Sydney watches, "Lenny" begins to molest David's body and continued to taunt Sydney before violently banging David's head against the wall. Melanie, Ptonomy, Kerry, and Cary then walked in and Sydney spun herself and David (Farouk still in control presumably) standing and facing them. Walter, disguised as Rudy, then bursts into the room and began firing a machine gun at David. Syd jumped to protect David by hugging him, placing her body between him and the bullets, and telling David to put them in the White Room. In the White Room, David told Syd that he can't stop Farouk and that he's too strong. Farouk, as the Devil with the Yellow Eyes, then entered the room and stalked Sydney as she tried to run all the while screaming for David to help her. Farouk in his The Devil with the Yellow Eyes then pinned Sydney to the bed causing David to step in and use his abilities to stop time in the real world, and place everyone's minds into an alternate reality. In the alternate reality, Melanie, Syd, David, Ptonomy, Cary, Kerry, Walter, and Rudy were all patients at Clockworks and Dr. Lenny Busker (the Shadow King) was their therapist. Events from the original Clockworks seemingly repeated themselves however they were slightly altered. For instance Rudy became the drooling man at the beginning while David and Ptonomy, who took the place of Lenny, watched. While David and Ptonomy discussed how there is no going back to a normal life after the mental illness starts, Sydney came up to them and asked if they had noticed a bedroom door in one of the halls but before she could elaborate Dr. Busker arrived to take David to his session. In the session with Dr. Busker, David expressed his content with the life in the hospital as he felt that he found a rhythm and Syd and him had gotten close. In this reality David also had bipolar disorder and Dr. Busker asked if he was still afraid of losing the control he's found there but David said that this was no longer the case as it seemed real. In the cafeteria, Ptonomy, Syd, and David all ate pie together but Amy, who was a nurse in this reality, took David's pie and forbids him from eating any. While Syd was eating her pie she found several bugs in it and threw it across the cafeteria. That night, David snuck into Syd's room and laid in her bed (parceling their conversation the night before they both escaped Clockworks). Syd once again expressed her feelings of deja vu as well as the need to leave the hospital. David tried to convince her that not everyone is cut out for the real world and perhaps that Clockworks would give them their own room together but Sydney rejected this idea telling him that she couldn’t stay there. Some day later, David was painting Syd while she read a book she found about alternate realities, dream states, and memory palaces. Syd once again brought up the bedroom door and the possibility that the hospital isn't real as it doesn't feel real to her. David warned her to be careful because Syd was admitted to Clockworks with the diagnosis of schizophrenia. Sydney, knowing this to not be true, became agitated. Seeing this David began to apologize saying how well she's doing especially with the fact that when she first entered the hospital she was strapped down. Sydney protested saying David was the one with schizophrenia and not bipolar while Sydney was diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. David continued to try and calm her down to no avail and Syd left the room. That evening, David went looking for Syd and finds the bedroom door she was talking about. Putting his ear up to the door he heard music however Nurse Amy appeared and began to torment him telling him he was not wanted and people only pretended to like him while in actuality it was all anyone could do to keep from vomiting around him and began to mock him by gagging until David in a rage told her to leave. David then went to Dr. Busker hoping that she will know where Syd is. Dr. Busker proposed the idea that Sydney wasn’t the right girl for him but David replied that they were in love. Lenny then told him love is nothing more than a chemical reaction. David tried to protest but Lenny quickly cut him off and continued asking him what the point of life was and then proceeded to answer her rhetorical question by informing him that the point of life was Power, emphasizing the point by placing her foot on his crotch and pressing making David extremely uncomfortable. Completely dropping the act, Lenny revealed to David that she knew his biological father who tried to hide David from her. Lenny revealed to him that David had great potential and power and if they were to combined their strengths they could "give God a run for his money". However, when David fell in love with Syd things became difficult for her. Deming the toll of keeping David happy as too great, and only needing his body, the Shadow King trapped David's consciousness in a far corner of his mind where would slowly disappear. Now trapped in a tiny corner of his mind/a glass coffin underground, David began to panic and bang on coffin lid screaming to be let out. Fortunately In his breakdown, his powers began to kick in and create a physical representation of his rational mind to help him find a way out. David's rational mind took David's form but with a British accent and calmed him by informing him that there was no coffin as was only a metaphor. Next the rational mind had David imagine a classroom which soon became a physical classroom. From there the rational mind slowly worked through David's past piecing together what Farouk had said. David assumed that Farouk, a mutant, and his father fought in the astral plane with their minds and when his biological father eventually won, Amahl lost his body. To keep David safe however, his biological father placed him with the Haller family, but Amahl found him and infected him like a parasite. Slowly over the years Farouk fed off his power, while also making David mentally ill, with the goal of taking his revenge on David's biological father and ruling the world. However when Syd arrived it woke David up and now their bodies are in danger in his childhood bedroom. Now calm and collected, David began breaking out of his mental coffin. From there he navigated his way through his own mind, which Farouk had trapped him in, and eventually gained control of his body once again with the assistance of Kerry's halo to destroy Farouk reality and seal him away, seemingly defeating him. Back in the bedroom time started again and David turned to place himself between Syd and the bullets. However instead of being impacted by them, David impressively caught them saving himself and Syd. He then teleported Syd, Ptonomy, Amy, Rudy, Kerry, Cary, and Melanie back to Summerland. Character traits David is an unhinged individual who constantly questions whether what he is seeing is real or not. However after gaining control of his powers he becomes more confident even willing to take on Farouk by himself in an attempt to stop him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Reality Generation:' David can generate, create and project various types of realities. *'Reality Manipulation:' As one of the most known powerful mutants according to Melanie, David has the power to manipulate reality at will. When she switched bodies with David, Sydney Barrett was able to transport all the patients of Clockworks into their rooms and cause the doors to disappear. *'Telekinesis:' David can move physical matter with his hand, which often manifests when he is angry. He once telekinetically caused all the objects in his kitchen to move around him. *'Telepathy:' David is able to read the minds of others, though he had trouble controlling it at first. With Melanie's help, David was able to fine-tune his telepathy so that he isn't overwhelmed by the mental voices of people around him. *'Teleportation:' David can instantaneously transport himself and others from one location to another. He triggered this power whilst panicking during a MRI scan, teleporting himself and the machine outside of the Summerland facility. *'Astral Projection:' David has the power to project his consciousness and that of others outside the physical form. Through astral projection, David can intangibly observe the physical plane or he can travel to the Astral Plane. *'Levitation:' When David was meditating, he was able to levitate above the ground. *'Energy Shield:' During his fight with Shadow King controlled Kerry, David was able to generate a blue energy shield around himself. The shields collision with Kerry was strong enough to force Farouk out of her body. *'Sound Dampening:' While under control of Farouk, David was able to mute all sound around and inside his childhood home. *'Chronokinesis:' David was able to stop time when he and Syd was shot at by Walter. Relationships *Charles Xavier - Father; deceased. *Gabrielle Haller - Mother. *Amy Haller - Adoptive sister; deceased. *Lenny Busker - Friend. *Jia-Yi- Ally. *Sydney Barrett - Former Ally and love interest turned enemy *Cary Loudermilk - Ally turned enemy. *Ptonomy Wallace - Ally turned enemy. *Kerry Loudermilk - Ally turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 TV series) **Legion'' (First appearance) - Dan Stevens Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Legion'' ''Season 1 Legion Promo 01.jpg Category:Legion characters Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Class 5 mutants